


Dysfunctional

by hanjikyo



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjikyo/pseuds/hanjikyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're dysfunctional and they both know it. Hell, everybody knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional

"What's up with you?"

Eric slumps down unto the seat, his face showing how worn out he is.

"Hyesung and I had a fight."

Minwoo groans at his friend. He shouldn't even be surprised anymore at how often this happens.

"Honestly, how can you two be together when you can't even stand each other?" Eric simply chuckles as he avoids his friend's eyes. Minwoo's right. This constant squabbling has gone on for far too long that Eric just wants to give up.

They're dysfunctional and they both know it. Hell, everybody knows it. They have the worst fights over the most trivial of things like the remote control or the pair of socks left inside the bathroom. Yet they have the best chemistry on their good days. They could be the perfect couple if they aren't trying to tear each other's hair out, with their loving gazes and lingering fingers.

"Maybe I should end it." Eric quietly says as he slouches in his seat. Minwoo chuckles and replies that he says that all the time but never really mean it. And Eric knows that Minwoo's right.

They've broken up a dozen of times already, usually in the heat of the moment or at the climax of an argument. Still, at the end of the day, one would come crawling back into the other's waiting arms. They apologize and kiss, barely remembering what they fought about in the first place.

It's just dysfunctional and any sane person would've ended it without second thoughts.

But Eric was never a sane person.

Minwoo's phone suddenly rings and the singer answers without looking at the caller ID. He smiles and hands the phone to Eric.

Eric furrows his eyebrows but still takes the phone. "You left your phone." He doesn't need any introductions to know who the caller is. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sorry." Eric says, as if Hyesung didn't tell him about his forgotten phone. The other end is silent and Eric wonders if Hyesung either didn't hear him or is about to end the call.

"Me too." Hyesung quietly replies.

Eric smiles and ends the call. He hands MInwoo's phone back and jumps up and out of his seat. He bids his friends farewell and walks out the room with a delighted skip in his step.

Dongwan enters the room the same time Eric leaves and the leader happily pats Dongwan on the shoulder. Dongwan watches Eric as if he just witnessed a lunatic escaping the loony bin.

"What's up with him?" Dongwan points at Eric's retreating back.

"Hyesung." Minwoo simply replies and Dongwan nods his head in understanding.


End file.
